


Under the silence of the night.

by SlothOtter



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Jaebum being his over thinking self., Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothOtter/pseuds/SlothOtter
Summary: Where Jaebum vows his forever to Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwhowritesbad9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/gifts).



> An unedited that was supposed to be a short drabble written at 11 pm turned into a 1k mess of late night feels.
> 
> It was supposed to be as sumtty as the next R rated smut fic you see but then life happened.
> 
> I don't know what i wrote here except that i am overwhelmed at how soft, vulnerable our Im jaebum is. He needs all the love he deserves not just compliments on his looks.

it was 1 am after the group all settled down in their own respective rooms. It was when their leader was trying to get some sleep on his too large and too empty of a hotel room when he heard a soft knock on his door.  
He grunted on the pillows trying to force himself to ignore the knocking.  
Another knock.  
“if you knock that low,you know that i won’t answer. Ring the goddamn doorbell then.” he huffed Angrily and tiredly shifting on the covers refusing to leave the warm cocoon he was under.  
And another knock.  
“for fuck’s sake!” he yelled on the pillows before he composed himself to not kill the soul bothering his hard earned sleep.  
the door flew open mid knock showing a disgruntled tired Leader trying so hard not to snap at the invader.  
A still moment before he processed the scene.  
“jinyoungie?” and just like that.all his nerves shut down at the man in front of him, shoulders sagging in lazy relief and face softening. “you know what time it is,right?” he tried to not come of as judging.  
Jinyoung only shot him a guilty lazy smile, “couldn’t sleep.”  
That was all it took to quickly step aside to let jinyoung fill in the emptiness of his room.  
He stood behind him taking in the lazy man giving him his back, loose black shirt over too short of shorts making him look so petite and fragile despite having nearly the same height as his.  
“sorry i woke you up.” he turned to his hyung with a small smile only to be answered by quick clumsy “no! Not at all!” he could only chuckle at.  
“come here jaebumie” he extended his hand to the leader.

They held hands as they went inside the bedroom. 

“i still can’t sleep hyung.” a whisper broke the serene silence enveloping them, both laying on their backs staring at the ceiling only hands clasped together touching. Room dark aside from dim wall lights casting a warm glow above them.  
A quiet laugh. “i told you not to drink so much coffee this morning” he turned to face jinyoung’s profile painted with shadowy patterns casted from the light decor. He looked so ethereal, hair jet black pooling at white soft lager pillow contrasting it so beautifully and eyes brooding half lidded giving their utmost attention to whatever unseen thought written on the ceiling.  
“it would have been harder to deal with the boys, then” he blinks slowly, gracefully lips turning into a lazy smile at the image of their previous antics of today.  
“really? You’ve been with them for 3 hours. I dealt with them twice the time as you” he whined, remembering the hard time he had to keep the bouncy energised men under control on his own.  
Jinyoung only laughed still blinking tiredly before he shifted too look at the leader finally gracing him with the attention he dearly needed. “serves you right. You get the taste of how i felt back then.” eyes never leaving the grasps of his.

Then he felt it.  
How empty has it been today without jinyoung in his field of vision, without knowing that he was at arm's reach. He knew, he already came to term with it whenever his jinyoungie was taking individual activities from the group like MCing or DJing, even occasionally filming a small part in a drama that jaebum only had eyes on his scene and nothing else. But when it got to Jinyoung finally getting some sort of a longer screen time act and the time he spent outside of the confinement of the band he felt it hitting him hard where he didn't expect. Just like Nora, his cat that has been with him even before JJP, taking care of her and doting on her, giving her another parent loving her as much as him but then feel the emptiness he never thought he could experience when he had to give her away for the sake of Youngjae. For the sake of the team.

He gave up on so many things and Nora was at the top of the hardest things he had to let go.

It seems that Jinyoung will reach up that list too, seeing how he is slowly yet surely losing his grip on him, like the handful of sand slipping away between his fingers and not knowing how to hold on to. Puting one palm under another,trying to salvage the remaining amount of the golden dust until the last grain sinking down your palm, drained away by the stream of tears you shed as you saw it in front you fading away.

Lately too, the amount of time they share together is being cut short, he now know the feel of sorrow and hollowness beforehand.

Then he remembers the day. Their day. Where he was supposed to be standing next to him. Next to them. Bowing at the thousands of spectators, thanking them for making their first ever concert a success.  
Where he was supposed to share one of the most important milestones with his important one.  
Not just attend for a few minutes in agonising pain both physically and emotionally just to be sent away in a white, lonely cold room suffocating him with the scent of iodoform and sterilisers.

It felt like it happened yesterday, when he was called upon by none other than jinyoung, requesting, demanding him to heal quickly and come to him, soft breaking as he told him about the stage, the stories, the fans chanting his name, the members crying at the empty slot where a certain JB should have filled next to him. It all came to Him and Him. Only the old time Jr he hated and JB he grew to love more than life. Speaking by himself, not an action by the name of the band or ordered from the management. Just a jinyoung overwhelmed and lost without his jaebum, needing him for he was, is and will always be his lifeline.  
He didn’t mention them but him. His own. His hyung. His leader. His jaebum he shared every passing moment of his life with and isn’t willing to let one of the most important days of their life happen to only one of them.

 

He remembers in japan, on stage when only Jinyoung cried. They forced themselves to get used to it by then. Tear ducts runned dry from crying their hearts out in the first few days.  
But jinyoung still had tears stored for his hyung. Only to be shed when they first ever made their complete bow to the audience, as seven of them, hand in hand and full.

He remembers how jinyoung was especially careful around him, eager to show their,his leader again to the world.

Something shifted then.  
He realised how hard he had been on himself, how selfish he was until his body gave up on him, until he saw tears falling from his brothers because of him. He decided to make it better for all of them. For both of them.

If you could ask him about it then, he would reply how he hated his fate, how he hated himself to let his family go through so much without him. Their leader and support, the role of a strong willed man leading them broken down in a mere instant. 

However, if you asked him now. Right now as he stared at the most beautiful eyes he ever laid his gaze on, he would tell you that it wasn’t bad.  
If it didn’t happen they wouldn’t be here hand in hand laying in bed in terms with their feeling. If it didn’t happen he wouldn’t know that he was as important as the next member in the group. If it wasn’t then, it would have happened during a stage, during something that could have cost him all his career and GOT7’s too, just the thought of it makes his heart ache in gratefulness.

He hadn’t realised yet that he was tearing up until he felt slender warm fingers cupping his cheek and soft lips coming to his forehead kissing it softly.  
“it’s okay. It’s okay” he heard a wavering voice above him.  
He hated how he became so vulnerable in the span of a couple of months, how he became so dependent on jinyoung. Yet he loved it, he loved the feel of being taken care of for once, and not do the caring he was supposed to.

He circled his arms around the smaller waist bringing it closer, closer, warmer, tighter, burying his head between the junction of his neck and shoulder, hearing the calming heartbeat he grew to remember by heart.  
He chuckled a sniffle at how intelligible it came out, how even their heartbeat synced without even them knowing.

They stayed there in each other’s embrace, inhaling their scents, downing in the warmth and filtering in the buzzing of the city life under many storeys of the hotel.

“you know that you mean the world to me, don’t you nyoungie.” he mumbled sleepily peppering soft kisses at the bare expanse of skin from the loosely fit shirt.

“i trust you, hyung. I trust the world in you jaebum” he hugged the man pulling him even more, legs tangled together. Molten like two mirrored apostrophes.

A heartbeat later.

“you’re suffocating me, nyoung” the elder struggles detaching himself from the younger.  
He looks up to see swollen eyes, tears threatening to fall.

One kiss to unleash the stream. One kiss to take in the vulnerability Jinyoung shows only to him. The amount of trust he puts in his not good enough of a leader. The blind admiration for a mediocre man like him. The unconditional affection to a flawed human like him. The painful pure love to a pained soul.

He bumps his forehead against a shivering body holding the hiccups and sniffles, the cute ugly crying face he oh so dearly worship. Everything is perfect in his nyoungie. He is everything jaebum could ever want yet never deserve.

“lightly, lightly.” he repeats, arms slung loosely over a vibrating waist, foreheads melting at the touch and a toothy wide smile turning the tear stained eyes into moon crescents that never fail on taking jinyoung’s breath away.

He leans in with all the tears and snot moistening his swollen red lips planting them over jaebum’s fitting so perfectly there. He smiles onto it as he feels the hum of the man holding him sane, supporting the overly sensitive man and the flawed human he is.

“lightly, lightly. Forever with Jaebumie~” he affirms before drifting to sleep. Hold tightening under his forever’s arms, clutching the back of his shirt.

“forever with jinyoungie. Forever with our boys” he whispers to the night gazing at the fast asleep man,hugging each other like their lives depended on it, before he got pulled into peaceful slumber on his own, with the man he signed up an entire lifetime and more with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment, i would reay appreciate it.
> 
> Opened a twitter account @SlothOtter  
> It's still new but i will post on tweet fics whenever i can.


End file.
